Princess Ember Pureheart
by reddragondan
Summary: After saying goodbye to Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends, Ember Pureheart returned to her home in Galloping Valley. Getting some time with her friends and start her new life as the fifth alicorn princess, an evil harpy witch named Terra is bring terror to the valley. Ember and her five mare friends must use the magic of the golden heart and save their home.
1. Welcome home, Ember Pureheart

**I took a long break before I make another story of My Little Pony and I've started this next story before June, I have to do two chapters before I upload. There will be a new adventure of my Ember Pureheart. Not with Twilight and her friends, but Ember and her own friends before she met Twilight and her search for the golden heart.**

* * *

After saying goodbye to Princess Twilight and her Ponyville friends, Ember Pureheart wonder what will she'll do when she get home to Galloping Valley. It has been three weeks sense she willed the golden heart, defecting Merissa before destroying Equestria and become a princess like Twilight. When she got her own wings and had her concretion. Which made her the fifth alicorn Princess of Equestria.

Ember was bit a worried for her as a princess, much like Twilight had and to her thoughts of the golden heart, that there's a lot of magic about it and Ember wonder when she'll use it again. It did somehow give her some new powers that she never did before and how it transform her before she earn her wings.

But Ember can think about it later, she wonder what her old friends, her mother and any pony back home is doing. For they are about to have a princess with them and they'll be happy to have Ember Pureheart home at last.

As the train arrived at the station in Galloping Valley just before the evening. In a few moments when Ember had got off the train, she meet up with some familiar faces. Her old best friends, Jasmine, Shooting Star, Sweet Stuff, Melody and Buttons were waiting for her just five minutes ago.

"Ember!" they cheered to surprise Ember.

"Girls!" Ember wailed with delight and give a group hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you all. Am sorry I had to stay behind since the coronation."

"Don't worry about it." said Jasmine, "Ever since you've stayed back at Canterlot and stay with Twilight. We've been cleaning up the valley since that big storm.

"Now that you're home and seeing you as princess is unbelievable and so wonderful."

"And look at you," Shooting Star added with joy, "You've got wings. Oh yeah! A new flying pal!"

"But why you are not wearing your crown?" ask Buttons, "Does that makes you a princess?"

"It's in my bag." said Ember, "Along with the golden heart. For I am not just a princess, but the keeper of the golden heart."

"We realized that." said Sweet Stuff, "We've never thought you've had you'll be the one to awaken it and be one with its magical powers."

"Not to mention how you use it to defect Merissa, the evil ice cat." Added Buttons.

"But I didn't do it alone." Ember continued. "Twilight and her friends were with me and we've share each of our sparks to defect Merissa and put a stop of her icy storm."

"How are Twilight and her friends been?" inquired Jasmine, "I mean we've know them since they came to our home with you and your coronation."

"They were sad when I had to leave Ponyville, while I stay with them for three weeks. But we've promise ourselves that will write to each other and that they'll come and visit."

"I hope they will someday." said Melody, "It will be great to have here."

Just then Arthur the blue unicorn colt came along just to see Ember that he could not wait. Which surprise Ember and made her smile.

"Hi there, Ember." Arthur greeting to Ember

"Arthur!" Ember wailed and hurried over to empress him. "It's so great to see you again."

"Same here, now that you are a princess to my eyes."

Ember friends giggle, they Ember had a thing for Arthur. But Arthur didn't came alone, three colts came with him. There were also friends to Ember and sometimes close to Arthur. Filbert the pegaus with a red scarf, Martino the earth pony and Fixit the unicorn.

"Hey Ember," Martino interrupt, "You didn't forget about us, do you?"

"Guys." Ember notices them, "I could never forget about you, and how you been?"

"Very well thank you." Said Filbert, "And you're just in time, for this is a special night."

Then something hit Shooting Star, "Oh, yeah. We've got something for you Ember."

"What is it?" ask Ember with a wonder.

"You better come to Maren Tone first," said Fixit, "and we'll help you with your stuff."

"Your mum is maybe waiting for you." insisted Buttons, "She'll be pleased to see you."

* * *

As the ponies arrived in Maren Tone the town of Galloping Valley, Ember was surprise to see that there is now a celebration for her.

"Surprise!" cried out every pony of Maren Tone.

There was decorations of ribbons, balloons and everything, even a stage.

"Are you surprise Ember?" ask Sweet Stuff. "Because this special evening is for you."

"I am very surprise." Said Ember, "But what's going on?"

"This is your welcome home party," Shooting Star explain, "and the celebration for you as princess of Maren Tone and the whole Galloping Valley."

At that moment, Gloria Ember's mum, also the wisest and head of the unicorns of Maren Tone and Galloping Valley. Come over to see her daughter, along with her two closet friends Wind Whistler the head of the pegasi ponies and Core Flour the head of the earth ponies. When Ember notices her, she was happy with tears in her eyes. She rush to her and hug her right away.

"My dearest Ember." Gloria said to her daughter softly, "Welcome home."

Then she pull Ember away and take a good look at Ember face.

"You had made me so proud that you have come so far on your journey."

"Yes." Corn Flour agreed, "You had never seem to amaze us."

"We've never lost hope that you'll succeed." added Wind Whistler, "And that you'll return. Gloria had make sure of that."

"And now you are a beautiful princess," Gloria continued, "But you will always be my little girl with a pure noble heart."

"So does this mean I won't be your student anymore?" Ember ask.

"Not in the same way as before, when you were a filly. I'll still be here to help and guild you, but we're all your students now too.

"You are an inebriation to us all Ember and now tonight we'll celebrate, for this is your time to shine for us all. So get your crown and the golden heart on you and get ready."

When the sun is set, the celebration is about to begin. Before that, Gloria is about to do a speech. As she, Wind Whistler and Corn Flour are on the stage and all the ponies had gathered around.

"We have gathered here to weakness this greatest moment," Gloria started, "Our dearest Ember Pureheart had finally return and succeed the task she was given while becoming Princess Celestia next student.

"She had befriended to the famous, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends from Ponyville. And help to search out the legendry golden heart that has been forgotten for a thousand years.

"Yet we all never thought that it was Ember, the one who can willed the golden heart, awaken its power and use to save all Equestria from the Merissa and her terrible blizzard. Ember even share the power of the heart with Twilight and her friends, with her second golden lines of friendship.

"But she will never forget all of us that she will also share with us and that's not all of what she did. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is now our newest princess that we have seen at her coronation."

Then Corn Flour continued for Gloria. "Friends of Maren Tone and Galloping Valley. May we present to you…Princess Ember Pureheart!"

As the three leader clear the way, Ember come along with her crown on her head, her wings out and with the golden heart around her neck.

All the ponies were amazing to see Ember as a princess and with the golden heart, as she smile and wave like a turn princess. Her five friends were in the front, along with Arthur and three colts.

"Friends of Galloping Valley," Ember begin her speech, "you not see me as the Ember you know as a unicorn, for I am now an alicorn and a princess.

"Just before I went to Canterlot, I was wondering about myself and what is special about me. But when I realized that I can earn the golden heart and unless the magic with in me.

"But I couldn't do it, if it won't for the friends that I care and share the magic of friendship that they priest and what I priest with you all.

"With me us a princess and the keeper of the golden heart. I promise to do my best, to protect the valley, the town and to all my friends that I know. Now that I'm home and where I should really be. Thank you every pony."

As Ember finish her speech, all the ponies cheered with joy and excitement. Any pony was happy and proud of what Ember has been through while she away and return with her success.

"Let the celebration begin!" Gloria call out.

Then Ember unless a shout of light and burst out a sharp like her cutie mark and come out shower of golden sparkle, like fireworks.

All ponies were even more amazed and for of joy, as this will be a night to remember.

* * *

As the celebration begins, every pony is having a great time.

Ember and her friends were having a chat about thing.

"So…what you're going to do?" Sweet Stuff inquired to Ember, "Now you're not a student anymore."

"I don't really know yet." Said Ember, "I was so excited to come home that I haven't work some plans yet."

"When you'll get your own castle?" ask Melody, "Besides, every princess should have a castle."

"I don't know when I'll get one. I mean, I don't want to leave the Heaven Leaf Library again and leave my mum alone."

"And what about the golden heart?" ask Shooting Star, "Are you going to wear it a lot, along with your crown?"

"Not really, mum and I are going to put the golden heart in a safe, for safe keeping. And I only wear my crown if I go to princess meeting or any special accessions."

"I bet you'll be doing them soon." said Jasmine, "You must be nervous about it right now. Right?"

"You've got that right." Ember agreed and started to feel worried, "This is something I quite afraid of right now. That I will be given my own role and my own responsibility."

"But you'll do well," suggest Buttons, "I mean, seeing you with your crown and how you've got your chance to shine then any of us. And you'll be a great leader like the three head ponies."

"I agreed with Buttons." said Melody, "You've got no risen to threat Ember and if you had any problems, we'll be there to help you."

"Thanks girls," Ember said feeling grateful, "that really means a lot to me and it's great to be with you again."

"And we're glad to have you back." agreed Sweet Stuff. "Come on, we can't waste time with this party."

The five mares agreed with Sweet Stuff and try to have the best night ever.

* * *

When the party is finish, Ember return to her home at the heaven Leaf Library and had settled back in her old room. She didn't get time to do some unpacking, she was getting bit tired from the train journey and the party.

As she got herself in bed, her thoughts came back to her as she shared at the ceiling. She still wonder about herself of being a princess and the keeper of the golden heart, which will be a big job for her. And she remember that she still need to learn more about the heart and had a lot of things to learn on her own.

She is happy to be home, but this is still the beginning for Ember. For she will discovered things that will lighten her own spark of magic…the magic she already present.


	2. Geting back into town

**Twilight Sparkle is not the only one with her having trouble has a princess, Ember will too.**

* * *

Two days later, just after the celebration, Ember had settle back into the Heaven Leaf Library and had bit of time on her own. She not wearing her crown right now, not until she goes to royal duties. Also she and her mum, had make sure the golden heart is kept save. Knowing it has powerful magic and how rare it is. It must be protected and never fall in to the wrong hands.

One day, Ember decided to take a walk around Maren Tone. She needed a day out, before doing some princess thing and she like to spend time with her friends. As she walk out of the Heaven Leaf Library, Ember turn to her mum and wonder if she like to join her.

"I sorry Ember." she said, "But Wind Whistler had inform me that something odd is going on at Prism Mountain. I just at the far point of the valley and where Wind Whistler explore with your friend Shooting Star and the air topes.

"She ask me and Corn Flour to help her to check it out."

"Why did Shooting Star's mum ask me to come alone?" ask Ember.

"You maybe a princess and close to be a next leader. But you've just came home two days ago and you're ready yet for some imported things. And you did said that you need a time out."

"When you'll be back?"

"I should be back by then, with Wind Whistler and Corn Flour. Be good Ember."

As Ember watch her mum go, she wonder now she like a graduated pony and now an alicorn, is she going to take her mother's place as the new head of history of magic and head of the unicorns or something.

But now Ember hope that her mum will return safely and Ember need to some things on her day out, like seeing her friends. Starting with…Jasmine at the flower shop.

* * *

As Ember went to Jasmine's shop, some of the ponies in town notices her, that they wave and greet to her and say some things about her. Which made Ember so embarrass, she must not be rude about it and try to be herself.

When she finally reach to Jasmine's place, she went inside and found Jasmine setting some flowers. The shop was full of beautiful kinds of flowers, flower pots, seeds to plant and grow. There's even some colourful ribbons to make a bouquet. Also in the other room there's special oil burners. With oil in tiny bottles and candles with the sweet smell of flowers that Jasmine made by hoof. She also made some lovely perfume . The whole shop had a sweet senate, which Ember could enjoy.

"Morning Jasmine." Ember greet to her old friend.

"Hi there Ember." Jasmine replied, "I'm just finish setting things up and got some new ones for today. What do you think of them?"

"Those flowers are so beautiful and so perfect. Where did to get them?"

"I've just got them from the green house, you never know how well they grow there and how perfect they'll be. As well as harvest the food in Auntie Corn Flours's fields and trees, once a week."

"That reminds me of Applejack." said Ember with a thought, "She harvest some apples in Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. And she would love your flowers and your shop. How well you've taking care and sale them.

"Even Fluttershy will love the flowers too. You do remember Applejack and Fluttershy, do you?"

"How can I forget? I sure like to see them again one day."

"Maybe we will. Can I help you around?"

"Sorry Ember." insisted Jasmine. "But I think I got this under control. I'll be having customers in a few moments and Filbert had just help me already, before he left five minutes ago."

"Filbert just help you?" Ember wonder, "That's new."

"And a good thing." Added Jasmine, she had a secret crash on Filbert, though he is a pegaus and she an earth pony. She wonder when it will work out, like Ember had with Arthur.

"Well then," Ember suggest, "maybe I should check on Buttons. I haven't been at her shop for a weeks since I came back. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing Ember, I'll see you when I'm done."

"O.K, then."

She head out the shop door and went off to her next friend Buttons, who works in another shop for her fashion clothes and crafts for jewellery, bags and hats.

As Ember went over to where Buttons is, she came across Melody. That she is singing to some birds with her melodic voice, while she was flying with them.

"Hey Melody!" Ember called out, which made Melody squealed with a fright and scared off the birds. Then Ember apologist. "Oops, sorry."

"That's O.K." said Melody flew down to Ember. "I was going to take a break."

"Your singing is so wonderful, like an angle in heaven and a nightingale in the trees."

"Thank you." Melody with a blush, "Sometimes I couldn't help myself."

"Me too." Ember agreed. "Is that a new one you been doing?"

"Not really. But I'm still working on a melody that calm the feelings and hearts to creatures. Like my bird friends."

"That's what Fluttershy did," Ember thought of her Ponyville friend, "I think. You shouldn't have hear her sweet songs. But she never show it off to any pony, she always have stage fright. She only sings to her animals."

"I didn't get stage fright, when I sing to every pony or to animals. It makes them happy and help them see some great compassion.

Melody sing a little tune to her bird friends, then they sing back to her.

Which made Ember giggle. "That's what Fluttershy sings, when she sing to her humming bird. Anyway, I was just going to see Buttons. I want to see how well she been doing at her shop."

"That will be great." said Melody, "Just before you've return, she show us her new designs. They are really great."

"Then I better go over to Buttons now. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks. I'm going over to Sweet Stuffs's café. She properly made something good right now. I'll see you later."

Melody flew off to Sweet Stuff's café. As Ember watch her go, she hurry off to Buttons.

As Ember made it to Styling Boutique, where Buttons lived and work. She went in and check if Buttons is home. But there no sign of her.

"Buttons?" Ember called, "Are you here?"

Just then, Ember hear a crash coming from the second floor. Lucky Ember knowns her way around the shop, as she hurried up stairs and in to a room; where she can some pony moaning. She found a pile of boxes had falling down and then something left them up with magic.

It was Buttons, who's been buried by her own boxes of cloths, ribbons and beads for her designs.

"Buttons." Ember cried with shock, "Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buttons replied, "But whew. I mean; I should really make a better pile for my boxes."

Ember helped Buttons tidy up the mess, by putting things back in the boxes and putting them in a better pile.

As they went down stairs, Ember went to look around the shop.

"Wow Buttons." she amazed, "Those dress and bags and jewels are amazing. Melody said you've made some new designs, right?"

"Well, yes." said Buttons, "But I having finish them yet, I'm still working on them. I was looking for some cloths that I had in one of my boxes, when they tumble down on me.

"I was trying make some beautiful gowns, like the one you wear at your coronation."

"It was Rarity who made it and you shouldn't see her designs at her in Ponyville. It full of this stuff.

"And don't worry Buttons, you'll be a great fashion designer like Rarity."

"I hope I will, that will make every mare in Maren Tone proud and maybe I'll get a chance to go to Canterlot, like you did and get in to fashion contest."

When Ember is done hugging around with Buttons, she went to Glitter Café; where Sweet Stuff works and bakes.

As Ember enter the café, she found Melody drinking some tea and Sweet Stuff bringing some cupcakes. She is wearing an apron, which made her look so adorable and tells that she works in the café with her mother Sprinkles and her elder sister Caramel.

"Ember!" Sweet Stuff cried happily when she notice Ember, "You've made it!" She put down the cake and empress Ember. "For moments I thought never came along. Melody said you'll be coming, we've save you a seat and I got your favourite."

"Thanks Sweet Stuff." Ember proudly, "I do needed some tea and cake right now."

"Hello Ember dear." Sprinkles greet to Ember. "It is nice for you to come. Everything hasn't been the same without you."

"Great to see you too Sprinkles. You too Caramel."

"Nice to see you. Now you are a princess, we're very proud of you."

That made Ember blush. But then she came beside Melody and Sweet Stuff sit down with them for a while. She needed a break after working at the café.

"How is Buttons?" Melody ask.

"Doing well." Said Ember, "She told me about her designs, but she still working now them. Until some of her boxes came tumbling down on her."

"Oh dear. Is she all right?"

"She O.K. She try to find some silk for her designs."

"Well she never known what kinds of cute thing I done when I was in the kitchen." Said Sweet Stuff. "I've done eighteen cupcakes with rainbow toppings."

"Rainbow toppings?"

"Colourful icying and tiny sprinkles. Not only for this café, but for parties. Which will be fun for the next party."

"Which party is that?" ask Melody.

"I don't know. Birthday parties, spring fair or any other parties."

"If Pinkie Pie were here," said Ember thought about her next Ponyville friends, "she be doing other party right now."

"And if she see those cakes you've told us about," Melody added, "she'll surly get her hoofs on them and give them to the fillies."

"That's what I like to do." Snapped Sweet Stuff, "Not by eating the cakes, but given something sweet for the fillies and any pony.

"I just want to make every pony happy, hearing laugh and have fun. That's what like to do."

"Me too." Melody added, "When I perform to them with my music and songs."

"Hello every pony." Greet a voice. It was Shooting Star, who is just stopping by. When she notice her three friends, then came to join them.

"Shooting Star." Sweet Stuff greeting her friend. "Are you here to join us?"

"I just came here for a break." Said Shooting Star. "In fact I was looking for Ember. I thought I like to see her flying, now that she has wings.

"You did take flying lessons, do you Ember?"

"Yes." said Ember," I did take some lesson from Rainbow Dash and I am close to be good at it, expect for some crash leading like Twilight did."

"Well you're in luck. Because I'm going to help you master it and maybe we can explore the mountains together in air. That will be awesome! If you like."

"I could fly for a while, but after I'm finish my tea and cake."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gloria, Wind Whistler and Corn Flour. The leaders and elders of the valley. Went up to Prism Mountain to check on something.

They hear of a hidden cave that was been sealed for years, trying to keep an evil dangers creatures, that brings great terror. That their ancestries had manage to defect and imprison, with the help of Princess Celestia after her fight against Nightmare Moon.

"Are you sure about this?" ask Corn Flour feeling worried.

"We had to make sure the seal is sealed tied." Gloria suggest wisely, "If she gets out of her prison and awaken from her deep slumber, she'll bring fear to the valley. Like she did before."

"I went to check on it the other day," Wind Whistler added as she fly next to the two ponies, "and I've notices a bit of crack of the seal door. The storm we had three weeks ago had might got some bolts on to it.

"And I heard some sounds coming from it. But it couldn't be the creature, it couldn't be awaken and trying to burst out of that stone door."

"Let's us hope not." Gloria suggest again. "If it does and the rhymers were true. We might fear the next worse."

As they made to the sealed cave, with a huge stone door. They came with a shock, the door is about to be burst open, it has been damage from the big storm and something is about to come out in a moment.

"We need to close the seal!" Gloria commend, "She must not escape!"

The three ponies hurried over to the sealed cave, but it was too late. The door burst open, unleashing a powerful wind that reach the skies and summon a dark cloud that was about to cover the skies of the valley.

Then something else is coming out of the cave, with a groin. Then drive off the cliff and soar to the skies with a terrible screech.

The three ponies watches the bird creature leave the cave and notices the feathers that came from it.

"This is just what I feared." Gloria with wide open eyes with fear. She turn to Wind Whistler, who is a pegaus. "Go back to Maren Tone and warn every pony! But be careful as you fly! We are now in grave danger!"

Wind Whistler flew off and fast as her wings and Gloria and Corn Flour hurried off to get off the mountain.

* * *

 **Watch out! There's a new villain coming and its really ugly and feathery.**


	3. The terror of the skies

**I remember Twilight having flying troubles as she crash a lot. Ember will too, but she is very careful with her own wings. If I might say.**

* * *

Shooting Star is flying around showing off with some flying tricks, while Ember is watching. She was about to join Shooting Star in a minute.

She is getting a bit nervous, even with her own wings. But she did take some lesson form Rainbow Dash in Ponyville and Shooting Star did say that she can help her get her flying right.

When Shooting Star is finish, she came to Ember.

"What do you think Ember?" she ask.

"Your flying is good," said Ember, "as always."

"Well now it's your turn. So come on, open your wings."

As Ember did by letting out her alicorn wings, then Shooting Star came beside her.

"O.K, remember what I did. Run state close to the edge of that small cliff, let out your wings and then flap them so you can some height.

"But don't fight the air current, they can help you left higher. You think you can do it."

"Are you kidding?" Ember laugh that she didn't want to disappoint Shooting Star. "I've practise flying in Ponyville with Rainbow Dash and I bet I can handle it."

Her eyes are now lock on to the edge, take a deep breath and the gallop towards it. She is running fast and about to open her wings again. She can feel the breeze of the air current, that it feel so cool.

When she got close to the edge, she spread her wings and the take-off…for a while. She was getting higher, until she lost control of her wings, she fell down and crash in the ground. Lucky there was some soft green that keep her from any injury.

Shooting Star flew after Ember and then landed beside her.

"Are you O.K?" she ask.

"Don't worried about me." Said Ember getting up and getting the dirt off. "But did I do something wrong?"

"No. You're getting close and that crash reminding of me when a get my flying lesson. Ready to try again?"

Ember is starting to feel worried about it, she did had some little flying problems. But she was getting good at it before and for now, she cannot going to let her friend down. So they hurried back to where they started and Ember is about to try again. Until she and Shooting Star where company by Jasmine, Melody, Sweet Stuff and Buttons.

"Hey girls." Ember greeting, "What are you doing here?"

"Melody and Sweet Stuff had told us you were doing some flying." Jasmine explained, "So we thought we might come and watch you."

"But a good thing you miss Ember made a crash landing on her first try." Shooting Star said giggly finding it funny.

Ember didn't find it funny, when she complained. "Oh yeah. We'll see whose laughing."

She dash towards the edge without wasting time, then let out her wings and being to take off. She was not going to mess things up this time. She remembered what Shooting Star had told her, as she carefully guild and tuck her front legs under.

She was getting on well, until she felt the air current and lost a bit of control of her wings.

Shooting Star quickly yelled to her. "Ember! Don't fight the air current! Use them, keep your wings study and flap them!"

Ember followed Shooting Star's words, until she got control and begin to soar through the air.

"That's much better." Shooting Star proudly.

"Look at her go." Wailed Sweet Stuff.

Ember was now having fun, as she fly around and then drive down to the ground. Her friends were startled, when they thought she was going to crash again.

But she didn't, soar through a bush of white dandelions and flew back up with the cottons of the dandelions float in the wind.

Her friends were surprise, but amazed of what she did.

"Ember!" Buttons cried, "That's pretty good!"

"Pretty good?" Shooting Star muttered disagreed on Buttons word. "Awesome is more like it!"

"I find it fantastic." Melody added.

"You're doing great Ember!" Jasmine cheered out to Ember as she flies.

Ember is flying high that she can see the whole valley, with the Shimmering Forest, Maren Tone Town, the meadow with a pond, the food fields and the mountains. It was beautiful sight. She also feels the wind through her mane, as it flows around and some of the birds came to see her, along with some butterflies.

Her day out can never better than ever, as she turns and dash through the air. She fly down to the pond of the valley, placing her hoofs in the cool water and slide it through it, letting some sparkling water splashing. Then she dash back in the air and land to her friends.

"What do you think?" she ask.

"That was wonderful." Said Jasmine.

"The best flying you ever did." cheered Sweet Stuff.

"I think you were great." A voice spoken.

It was Arthur, as he surprise Ember. He was with Filbert, Marino and Fixit.

"We notices you were flying," Arthur continued, "And see that you're getting good."

"You'll be also most good as Shooting Star." Martino with a smirk.

"Watch it master." Snapped Shooting Star. "I'm close to be the best flyer in Galloping Valley. I may not do the sonic rainboom like Rainbow Dash did. But a can do the star burst in the night sky."

"That was a good light show." Said Buttons to Shooting Star. "But you did see the beautiful golden showers that happen three weeks ago. Just before Ember became a princess."

"That is from the power of the golden heart," said Ember, "and has long I…"

Just before Ember went on, a terrible screech came from the wind and sky. Which started the six mare and the four colts.

"What in a hoof is that!?" Buttons bellowed.

"Look at the sky!" cried Fixit.

The blue is begin to fill with unknown dark clouds, which is making it darker.

"Ember." Melody said, "What's happen?"

"I don't know." Ember replied, but she can since danger and a new evil. "Whatever it is its bad. I can since that."

"I since it too." Arthur added. With him being the unicorn of aura, he can since a dark aura. "And it is bad."

Just then Wind Whistler came by and flew down to the ten ponies.

"Shooting Star!" She cried in worried. "Princess Ember! You and the other must get back to Maren Tone and hurry."

"Mum. What doing on?" Shooting Star mutter to Wind Whistler, her mother. "What wrong with the clouds?"

"There no time to explain! We must get back to Maren Tone! Now!"

The sound for the screech came again. Then the ponies hurried back to Maren Tone, as Wind Whistler told them to.

As they move, the clouds begins to cover all the areas of the valley.

* * *

Maren Tone was at peace right now, until ever pony notice the strange clouds in dark colours and it looks scary. Then the horrible screech came from the clouds and begin to frighten the ponies.

"What is going on?" said one pony, "And what is that horrible sound?"

As Ember and her friends made it back to town, all the ponies came to her as they think that Ember might know about this. But Ember didn't know about it, that she in a struggle.

Then Wind Whistler flew in and interrupt t them with some warnings.

"Ever pony!" she shouting. "There's no time to ask the princess some questions. Now quick run for cover! She coming! Brass yourselves!"

"What's coming?" ask the other pony.

Then the cry come again and the clouds grow by turning into a storm. The ponies hope it's not the same storm like before.

Then the bird creature came out of the clouds, diving down to Maren Tone and surprise the ponies by flying on to them. Then the creauture turn to them by flap its strong wings and reviled it's terrible self.

It was a harpy-like creature with black, purple and red striped feathers, sharp talons, long tail feathers and a terrible face with crimson eyes, with white feathers on her head and chest and a long beck.

The ponies gasped with horror, the never seen a bird that is so terrible and hideous.

"Wind Whistler?" Melody inquired slowly to Wind Whistler in fear. "What is that?"

"Terra." Wind Whistler replied, "The terror of the skies. The harpy witch."

When Ember notice with fear, she remember hearing the stories of the harpy witch was her mother Gloria and now she see it with her own eyes, she never thought that the history were true.

Just then Terra came screech down and place herself on to the roof of Maren Tone town hall.

"On my sweet little ponies." Hissed the harpy witch with a wicked smile. "How lovey to see you again after so long. Although, it has been so long since I've seen you precise little faces."

"Terra!" Wind Whistler demand, "You will not bring horror to our valley. If you will just leave us alone!"

"Leave you alone? But we were just starting, since you have me prisoned for a thousand years. Now that I'm free, I will finish of what I've began and clam this land as my own for this day forward.

"And if any for you ponies ever try to stand in my way. I will show my wrath!"

Just then Gloria and Corn Flour came at last and came facing with the harpy witch.

"You may have escape your prison Terra!" Gloria bellowed, "But there are other way to teach you a lesson!"

"Like what? Shooting your magic at me?" Terra wonder and crackled, "I afraid that old trick would be able to save you for I am now stronger that the last time.

"Let me show you what I'm talking about." She continued. As she laugh and take to the air.

Gloria knows what going to happen. Terra is going to change the land in to something ugly.

"Every pony!" Gloria cried. "Get inside, now!"

All the ponies hurried back to their home, they are now frighten of the evil bird witch. They don't know about Terror, but the head ponies.

"Ember!" Gloria came to her daughter with a suggestion. "You and your friends must come with us to the library, at once. We don't have much time."

The ponies hurried to the Heaven Leaf Library, while Terra unleash her deafly spell and the animals and birds fled in fear. She letting her cry with rays of red circles and then the beauty of the valley is now changing its colour. As the clouds in the skies grow and lightning both strikes through.

* * *

 **I've seen the villains in My Little Pony and the monsters. Terra is a new villain and won't be like any harpy you seen, but in much bird like and very frightful. Can be like Nightmare Moon, but no pony like. And like Cynder in The legend of Spyro, she was the terra of the skiesand with a scary sound.**


	4. Terra's takeover

**This was a challenge to write this chapter that it had took me a long time. But I've done it, yet we're not in the end and I've had a lot of things in my mind of doing with beads as jewellery, art work and writing stories.**

 **Do enjoy this one or not.**

* * *

"Mum, was that the monster Terra!?" Ember demanded, as she and the ponies made it to the library. "In one the stories you told me!? Tell me, it's not true!"

As they got inside, Gloria sigh and turned to her daughter and her friends. "I'm afraid, it's true. That is Terra. The terror of the skies, the harpy witch.

"A thousand years ago, she came out of nowhere and fill the skies with terror, with an unstoppable force of nature. She was in prison in the Prism Mountains for a thousand years by our brave ancestors, along with Princess Celestia after her defecting Nightmare Moon."

"Really?" Shooting Star said in surprise, "No way."

"Corn Flour, Wind Whistler and I went to the mountain to check on the stone door that was keeping Terra.

"But now she had brook out of her cave prison," Gloria continued. "She'll bring an eternal terror to Equestria and change our home land into a land we don't remember. Like she did before."

"What do you mean?" Ember went on, "What is it that she is going to do?"

Just then they heard the cry again and they hurried upstairs to get a view of the valley. But the sight brings them great horror.

The valley is no longer green with no blooming flowers. The grass are now in darker green, the weeds grow wildly that they are starting to plotting the land and there was no blue sky, only red and purple dark clouds with wildly lightning bolts.

"This is terrible." Jasmine cried with horror. "I never know that monster had turn our valley into something ugly."

"Then we've better teach that bird witch a lesson," Shooting Star suggested with rage, "Like pounding her to the ground."

"No." Gloria forbade it "Terra is to dangers to get close and there no telling what she'll do to you."

"But is there a way to stop her?" ask Melody, "Can we get Terra back to her prison?"

"I'm afraid not. Even we can't get help from Celestia."

Ember thought about the golden heart, she did use to fight Merissa and it does have powerful magic. It may be the one way to stop Terra and save her home, with her chance as a princess.

"I can use the golden heart." She said. "It might be powerful enough to stop Terra."

"That's right!" Agreed Buttons with delight, "You did use before and while its powers. It could be the one magical item we've got."

"Then there no choice." Gloria admitted, "The heart is our only chance. It is safe in the secret vault in the second room of the library."

Ember agreed, so does the other ponies. Then she hurried over to the vault.

Just then, they heard some screaming ponies outside and from the look of it. Terra is attacking Maren Tone, when they can hear the flap of her strong wings and cry. That sound is now giving Melody, Buttons and Sweet Stuff the chills.

"It looks like that bird is back to do some sky attack." Fixit with a thought.

"Wind Whistler and Corn Flour is properly having trouble getting the other ponies to safety." Jasmine said with a thought.

"We got to help them." Filbert suggested, "There will be panic in the street and the other ponies might get hurt."

* * *

Ember reach to the secret vault, lucky for her that she knows how to unlock it. Thanks to her mother intrusion.

She open the vault, then she found the golden heart in the glass case. She went over to the case, remove the glass with her magic and got the heart around her neck with the golden chains that has attach to the heart. Then she hurry back to the others.

But as she got back, she was shocking to find no pony where she left them. Only Sweet Stuff, Melody and Buttons where still here, only to wait for Ember.

"Where is everyone?" Ember stammered. "What's happening now?"

"There was some problems in Maren Tone." Sweet Stuff explained. "Terra is back to terrorizing the town while she in the air.

"Shooting Star and Filbert went off to help Wind Whistler," Buttons added and carry on, "and Corn Flour to get everyone to safety. Along with Jasmine, Fixit and Martino."

"What about Arthur and my mum?" Ember ask.

Then Melody came next and continued in worry. "They went to hold off Terra."

This bring fear to Ember, as her eyes and mouth wide opened.

"But don't worry. Gloria is a wise and Arthur is a skill unicorn with his sword, his magic and his powerful aura sphere."

But Ember fears it. She wasted no time, she hurried out the Heaven Leaf library with the golden heart.

"Where you going!?" Buttons shouted.

"I've had to help my mother and Arthur!" Replied Ember before she made her way out with the golden heart, "They need me right now!"

* * *

Gloria and Arthur were in the clearing of Maren Tone, waiting for Terra to fly by. Gloria is more than a head elder unicorn, but the wisest and sharpest one with great spells of magic.

As long she Arthur is beside her, his fighting skills and special spells can be any useful. He is wearing a light yellow armour suite to protect his body. He need to make sure that he'll use his magic to hold his sword.

"She'll come by any minute," Gloria suggested as she stand wise, "As soon as every pony is safe and Ember gets here with the golden heart. We might be strong enough to confront Terra, but we must do what we can."

"Don't worry about me." said Arthur trying to make sure that Gloria is safe for Ember, "I'll do my best to keep us both alive, I did came in prepared just in case. But I'm sure the golden heart can overpower her."

They can hear the sound of Terra, as she came in to few. As soon she got closer, Gloria shot at the evil bird with her beam.

But when Terra notice, she shield herself with her wings. Her wings are so strong and thick that no blast can hurt her.

She unfold herself, flew down a bit and chuckled wickedly at Gloria. "Is that the best you can do? That is if you dare to take me down from the skies? How foolish, no unicorn magic can stand against me."

"I'll give you one chance Terra!" Gloria confronting Terra, "Either stop is raid of yours or fight for it!"

"So you like to make things interesting, don't you? Very well, then you will weakness the terror of the skies!"

She flew in to the air and then drive down on to Gloria where she stands. She try blast the evil bird with her beam. But Terra is so fast that she move away from it by turning. As she got close Gloria teleport herself to dough the harpy witch.

Terra had got her talons on the ground of the town, looking for Gloria. Until Arthur came dashing towards her as soon he got out his sword and about to strike on her. Terra use her strong wing to knock of the sword to stop it.

There was no a close combat between Arthur and Terra. As the brave unicorn tries to get his sword in to the creature, Terra bash and blow him off away from her. Gloria reappeared and use her magic to trap Terra with chains that she made with her magic, so Arthur can get his chance while she holds the harpy.

But Terra was too quick to be caught, she use her might to break Gloria's chains off her by spreading her wings and rose in to the air. Arthur are now trying to blast her, but she was too fast that she disappeared.

"Dose she just flee?" Arthur wonder. Yet he was so close to finish her. As Gloria recovered after Terra had broken her trap spell, she turned to the skies.

They look around to see if they can find Terra, as they see nothing and hear nothing. Until she strike down on to Arthur and knocking his sword away. Lucky he was wearing the armour or else he'll get talons in his skin. But he was now pinned down.

Gloria quickly use her beam to push Terra off from Arthur. As she about to blast Terra again, the harpy witch unleash her sound wave screech from her beak to stop her. The sound wave is so dreadful, it can hold back anything and even knock them out in a minute.

Ember was search for her mother and Arthur, with the golden heart around her neck. She was starting to worry about them, that they might get hurt from that flying creature.

When at last she found them, just ahead in the street. But when she see that her mum is in trouble and Arthur is down. He is still alive, but unable to get up.

So in fear she hurry to help. When Arthur is now in conscious and seeing Gloria going down by Terra. He lit up his horn and shot at the witch, only to make her back away from him and Gloria.

"No evil creature hurts any pony on my watch!" Arthur snapped at Terra.

Terra chuckled. "It that all this land had, a skilled fighting unicorn? What else you've got?"

"They've got me!" shouted Ember, as she rush in. "You leave them along right now!"

"And you might you be?"

"I am Ember Pureheart! The alicorn princess of this land! And I demand you to stop this right now!"

"An alicorn princess? This is new." Then she notices something around Ember neck, which is quite pretty. "And what have you've got there?"

"The golden heart. With it I shell defect you."

Terra find it surprising, but it will be interesting to see what this alicorn can do. When she like to do some games with Ember.

"Very well then," she smirked with a suggesting, "If you are an alicorn, then let see if you can challenge me. While in the air and show me what powers that heart of yours can do."

"Watch it Ember." Arthur warned Ember, "She could be betting you."

"Oh shut up!" Terra snapped, as she zapped Arthur with some bolts from her stare.

Seeing the lightning bolts that is now torching Arthur, Ember was shock and turn to the wicked bird with anger. That she flew up and shot a beam on Terra to stop her from hurting her friend.

Terra flew out of Maren Tone and in to the valley. Ember came after her, as fast as her wings can go. She must remember what Shooting Star had told her and the lesson she learn from Rainbow Dash.

There was so must dark and crimson clouds that cover the skies and lightning strikes across. Which it difficult for Ember to find Terra. As she disappeared, then she came just she about to shot down on Ember with her beak like an arrow.

Ember manage to dough her by teleport, just before she got closer. With no time to waste, she lit up her horn to power the heart and make sure she get the target on to Terra.

When Terra notices it and seeing that the heart is powering up. As the heart glows with golden sparkles and about to take her down and restore the land.

She had to stop the alicorn before she unleash the magic of the heart. She use her wings to blow the wind to Ember, to get her trap in a twisting winds.

Ember was caught in the wind and lost her focus on the golden heart, as its glow fade. Ember is blowing back to Maren Tone, when the wind is clear. She lost sight of Terra, until she came and get bash from her wing and then got Ember back on the street of Maren Tone where she took off. She was not injured, but then shocking to find the golden heart missing from her neck.

She search for it, when she heard Terra called out to her. She is still in the air and in her talon is the heart that the alicorn was wearing. Terra had snatched it right before Ember hits the ground.

"Give that back!" Ember demanded.

"Sorry." said Terra wickedly, "But I think your golden heart will be perfect to be the first of my collation of treasure. And do you think you are really an alicorn princess? Well to me, you're pathetic.

"This land is mine and if any pony stand in my way, they will feel my wrath!"

She laugh evilly through the skies as lightning strike down. Then she flew away from Maren Tone and head across the Shimmering Forest, with the golden heart in her talon.

Ember was in shame as she hung her head, she failed to save the valley and lost golden heart that it fell to the wrong hands. And now not only that Terra the terrible harpy witch had only control of the lands' sky and the mountains, but the whole valley, even the Shimmering Forest.

Just then Corn Flour, Jasmine, Shooting Star and Filbert came along. Then shocking to find Gloria been knock out, Arthur is hurt and Ember feeling down.

"Ember, what happen?" Corn Flour question.

* * *

 **This is just like when Nightmare Moon's night and Discord's chaos. Just at the part of the last part of the part of the episodes of My Little Pony.**

 **How scary is this, when Terra unleash her terra? Only in my ideas for this story.**


	5. The currupting forest

**It took me a few days to work this chapter like the last one, but I have to continued.**

* * *

Two hours later until the evening, as it gets dark.

Corn Flour had Gloria settle in her bed. For she need to rest and get recovered. She was unable to get up and use her magic.

Arthur is the same, he was in deep pain from Terra zap. Filbert, Fixit and Martino are now watching him and make sure he well enough, after all they are his close pals. It will take him a while for him to recover, as much as Gloria.

Wind Whistler and Corn Flour are the only head ponies to keep the ponies of the valley clam and safe.

As for Ember, she was in the library with her five mare friends. Jasmine, Melody, Sweet Stuff, Buttons and Shooting Star. They came to covert Ember and trying to cheer her up. For she still blame herself for being a failure.

"How could I've let this happen?" Ember question herself with her hung head.

"You been asking that for two hours after coming back here." inquired Jasmine. "This isn't your fault Ember."

"Yes it is. I really miss up back there. My mother, Arthur and every pony were continuing on me, they trusted me, with my chance as a princess for our home and for Equestira.

"But I've got beating, I've let everyone down and worst…" Ember begin to cry, "I've lost the golden heart, the one item we had."

"Can we contact Twilight and her friends for help?" ask Sweet Stuff. "She can use the elements of harmony to stop Terra."

"That won't do." Said Jasmine. "We learn that the elements were return to the tree of harmony and there's no way we can get to Twilight in Ponyville."

"And it will be hard to call for Princess Celestia." Added Buttons. "Or Princess Luna."

"So you're saying that we're on our own?" Shooting Star question.

"And you don't suppose Terra will use the golden heart to do some bad things?" Melody with a worried wonder.

"I don't think so." said Ember "There's no way she cannot use the hearts' power, it can only use of good and she doesn't know how use it."

"But is there's a way we can get it back?" ask Shooting Star, "You can still use it and take down that evil bird."

Ember sighed. "It won't be easy. Terra is very frightful, cunning and dangers to get close, even getting back the heart. And I'm not sure I can try again."

"Come Ember." Jasmine insisted trying to get Ember's sprite. "I mean, what's happen to you? Don't you remember when you got the magic to fight Merissa the ice cat?"

"Not to mention how you help Twilight and her friends? And save Equstria?" Added Buttons. "You were great back there and you never lose hope, even of what you've become."

"We don't blame you for being a princess," insisted Melody, "or that you get your first try. We still have fate in you and you are our friend."

"You're not pathetic like that evil bird said." Said Sweet Stuff with encouragement. "You're the best friend and the best pony we ever had."

"You've got the gust Ember." declared Shooting Star. "And you can let that monster take away our home."

Ember looked at her friends and knowing they've cared for her. She did hade responsibilities right now, even she is now a princess. Not only for the golden heart. But only to those she had cared and loved. She once did have back the heart before while helping Twilight and she can do it again. Not for herself, but for the whole valley and Equestria.

Until as last, Ember now has the courage to get back the item she priest and help her subject and her home. As she stand tall.

Her friends were happy to see Ember is better and now Ember is ready finish what she has planned. Although there is one thing, she need to know where Terra is holding up.

But luckily, Shooting Star had some news. Just before Terra left Maren Tone, she heard that Terra's new nest is that the Eastern Tower, an old and abandon watchtower that hasn't been use for few hundred years.

"I am beating that where Terra is keeping herself and the heart." Ember suggesting, "Where is this Eastern Tower?"

"Well," said Shooting Star, "it's at the other far east side of…"

* * *

"The Shimmering Forest!" the ponies cried.

They've had already left the library just ten minutes ago and as they got to the forest, they've become much nervous. Terra had not only change the valley with frightful plants, but the forest too.

That is no longer a peaceful forest, but a big creepy dark forest with growing weeds and plants that like to grab some pony. Even the trees had change with purple leaves, vines and hand like branches.

Even when it dark, it became very scary. How knows what the ponies will find in there, they hope there are no terrifying beast like some Timberwolves.

"I beat this is the work of Terra." Ember inquired.

"You not thinking for going in there alone, are you?" Buttons stammered.

"I have no choice. I have got to go through the forest to get to the tower. Terra will never notice if she in the skies, while I'm under the trees."

Jasmine came beside her. "But we can't let you got in to the corrupting forest alone and facing that evil witch. Which is why, we're going with you."

That make Ember worried.

"Jas is right." Shooting Star agreed. "We're going to be right there next to you to the end."

"No." Ember suggested, "I cannot let anything happen to you. The heart and Terra is my responsibility and…"

"We understand Ember." Melody interrupted, "But you can't fight Terra alone."

"Melody is right." Buttons agreed, "We're not just your subject, we're your friends and friends are always there for each other."

"So were sticking next to you like an apple crumble on a stick." Sweet Stuff suggested, "And it will be fun if we stick together."

"And this time," Shooting Star, "We're not going to get you have all the excitement."

They match in the forest without feeling afraid. Ember still is, she worried her old friends might get hurt. What can they do? They don't priest the elements of harmony like Twilight and her Ponyville friends. That she wish they were here with her, even with the elements.

So for that, she do her best to keep her own friends safe and match until they get to the Eastern Tower, just at the east side of the corrupting forest that use to be peaceful for once.

* * *

At the Eastern Tower, just on the other side of a cliff. The old watchtower that it still stands, but now been abandon for years. At the top of the watchtower in the highest room, where some crossbows had been unused. Terra is using it as her chamber and her nest.

As she arrived, she went to her nest where the golden heart lies. She gaze upon it and grinned.

"If that little pony _princess_ said about that object is true," she said, "that they can use it to overpower me? Well that's not going to happen. For I'm in control now, for those ponies will never see their light and the beauty of their precise land. The terror will last forever!"

She laugh around the room until she sighed. "Oh, I do love the way I work right now."

* * *

Right now, the six ponies venture in the Shimmering Forest. That it is now a dark and spooky forest, with creepy trees and plants. A chill of wind and with all the strangers sounds. Like howling, hooting and growling.

There were no sign of the critters that lived in the forest, not a twit of birds. Knowing they must have flee their homes before the changing of the forest. Which made Melody and Ember felt sorry for them. And the one thing that Jasmine felt sorry for, is the beauty of the plants, as much as the animals.

"I never thought that witch can turn anything that is pretty into something creepy like this." Jasmine mutter as she look around as she goes.

"Well that witch is going to pay for this." Shooting Star snapped for pay back by pounding her hoofs.

"Safe you energy Shooting Star." said Ember, "We haven't made to the tower yet. But we have to be careful, there no tell what we might run into."

"But do we know where the tower is?" Buttons question.

"Well it is known as the Eastern Tower." inquired Sweet Stuff. "So we just have to keep going east."

"But which way is east?"

"Maybe I can help with that." Ember ponded, "I bet I can use my seeking spell to lead us you the golden heart. I hope I'm still connect to its powers."

"Can you really do that?" Melody ask in surprise.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

Ember focus on her magic, to get her seeking spell to locate the hearts' powers. In a few moments, she can feel the priest of the heart and then the seeking bubble appeared to her and her friends in amazement.

The bubble went to show the ponies the way to go to the tower, which make it much easier when it glows through the dark.

"You think that way is east?" Melody ask.

"I bet so," said Ember, "and the way to where Terra is hiding."

"Then let's go." Suggested Shooting Star, as she flew ahead.

The others followed, but as they journeyed on by passing through some unknown plants which Jasmine had never seen before, but somehow she heard something about them.

Suddenly, something garb Shooting Star's back leg. A vine branch that appeared from the boshes. Ember quick use her beam to get it off her friend.

"Thanks Ember." Shooting Star sigh, but then complained, "But what is the matter with those plants that bird witch did?"

"I think is because the forest has changed," said Jasmine, "and causing the plants to go wild."

"Well, duh!" complained Sweet Stuff, "What made you think this place is creepy because of that witch?"

Just then, they hear a grow coming near to them. Some yellow glowing eyes appeared from the darkness from the trees and the ponies can smell something offal. To Ember's fears, she realized that smell is coming from.

"Timberwolves!" she cried "Run!"

She was right, the timberwolves come out from the darkness and chase after the six mares.

"How could we get timberwolves right here!?" Jasmine question as she run.

"Who did you think!?" complied Shooting Star and Buttons.

"I wish Arthur was here," mutter Melody, "he learn how to fight against the timberwolves."

"But it looks like we have to try and lose them." Ember suggested, "But how?"

Just then, Jasmine came with an idea. "The plants! She yelled. "We can use them to get rid of them. If we get close to them and…"

"Get close to those plants!?" Shooting Star bellowed knowing what that branch did to her. "Are you crazy!?"

"It's our one chance. Trust me!"

Ember and the other are not sure about Jasmine idea. But with the timberwolves are on their tales, they have to believe in their friends.

So they run towards the plants, the ones that nearly got Shooting Star. As they got close, Jasmine told Ember and the other to avoid the grabbing branches and keep on going.

When they safely got pass the plants, the branches began to grow out to wax or grab. Ember will make sure she use her shield to protect her friends and herself. She, Jasmine, Sweet Stuff and Buttons run along the ground and as the two pegasus fly pass the plant in full speed. Though Shooting Star is much faster, but Melody flew as fast as she can.

When the ponies manage to avoid the branches, the timberwovles were wax and grab instead. As they struggle by the sneers of the branches from the corrupting plants, the ponies get away in one peace.

They stop to catch their breath, when they're far away from the creepy plants and the timberwolves.

"Whew, thanks goodness we're safe." Sigh Buttons.

"That was a good idea of your Jasmine." Said Ember, "But how do you realized about the plants back there?"

"I didn't." said Jasmine. "Just thought they came in useful, even they're not one of my plants in my shop or in the green house."

Ember was please about her friend, she felt a bit glad that Jasmine and her other four friends came with her to help. But she still feels worried about them, even chase by the timberwovles and avoid the creepy plants.

The ponies continued on their task, as they march on through the woods. They still knew there will be mare dangers ahead, but they'll be fine if they stick together.

"How much further is it?" Buttons pleaded to Ember, "Are you going to use your seeking spell again?"

But Ember had a better idea. "We need to check if we're near." She said, "Shooting Star can you look from the air."

"Sure thing." Said Shooting Star. She flew up and look to see if she can see any tower. She also need to be careful, she knew that Terra is also the terror of the skies and she might strike down on her. As she looked by turning her head, then she spotted a high tower above the trees, with lightning strike down near to it.

"I see the tower just a few miles from here." She replied and fly down to Ember and the other ponies. "It will be much easier if we can fly there."

"No." Ember inquired, "Terra may see us coming from the air and we can't risk it. We have to get there by hoof."

"And we better get there." Added Jasmine. "Before…"

Just when Jasmine finish, they can hear a moan and growl that came from the shadows of the tree. Then the ponies could see some glowing eyes that twinkles to them.

"Oh no." Buttons tremble was fear. "Is that another timberwolf?"

"I don't think it is a timberwolf." Said Ember study the eyes and then in shock.

Coming out of the shadows and coming towards the ponies, was a big bear with angry eyes. He is so big with big claws and huge teeth.


	6. The bear and the bull

"That is one big bear!" yelled Shooting Star.

The bear was in the way, where the ponies are heading to the tower.

"We have to get pass him." Ember inquired, "We can't turn back now!"

The ponies had try their best to get pass, but the bear is so big and dangers to get close. Even if Ember, Melody and Shooting Star can fly over him. He'll just pound them with his paw.

"What do we do now?!" Shooting Star pleaded.

The bear rose up, walking on two feet and with his claws up to get at the ponies. They take a few steps back away from the bear, expect Melody and Sweet Stuff.

"Please Mr Bear." Said Melody to the animal. "You don't really want to hurt us, do you?"

The bear did not by it as he got closer, then Sweet Stuff came next.

"Sweet Stuff! What are you doing!?" Buttons cried in panic. "Get away!"

But Sweet Stuff ignored her and went face the bear.

"Come on Mr Bear." She said with a smile. "Please do lighten up."

The bear stared at Sweet Stuff and she stared back. Then she closed her eyes slowly and open them up with an adorable look in her eyes, with a few blinks of her eye slashes. And then showing him a sweet smile and till her head to the side, which made the bear stopped. She is now using her secret weapon; The Cutesy baby dull eyes and the sweet little smile. That make her a sweet and insist looking that no pony or creature cannot resist.

The bear looked at Sweet Stuff's face, with her smile and eyes. Seeing the cute face that cannot bear to hurt her, as his eyes filled with water and cannot resist it. That he sit down and going some wimping noise.

The ponies were surprise that Sweet Stuff had manage to stop the bear and surprise that Sweet Stuff had her cute little smile, so she can get away with anything.

Sweet Stuff laugh. "My Cutesy baby dull eyes and my smile works every time and it's the best thing I can do."

As the bear moaned again, not that he angry, but sad and pain.

"Oh what's the matter?" Melody feeling pity for the poor animal.

The bear showed them the problem. There is a wound in his paw and it is so painful that drive him crazy and worst is killing him.

"Oh you poor baby." Melody went to take a look in his paw and see a small sharp stone into.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Shooting Star wonder.

"Let me take care of it," said Jasmine, "I notice some herbs around here that might cure the pain. I'll get on it right away."

Jasmine knows a lot of plant that can heal anything that's worst. Sweet Stuff went to help her.

"I'll get the stone out." Said Buttons volunteer to help.

"I'll give you some light." Ember suggested.

As Ember and Buttons are trying to get the stone out. Melody notice that the bear will go crazy if she don't keep him clam. So she get him to look at her and sing him a song with her lovely voice.

" _Don't you ever cry, just look at me._

 _I'll be here to covet you, when you're feeling down._

 _If you are in trouble or what darkness that frightens you._

 _I'll be here to keep you safe and sing to you."_

Melody singing had got the bears attention and her musical voice is soften him with joy. Melody continued singing and stoking the bears' neck.

" _No matter where you are or ever you are lost._

 _My song will guild to your home._

 _So take a look at me, listen to my song._

 _And I'll be here for you."_

The bear was so enjoying Melody song that he had forgotten the pain he had. As Buttons had got out the stone and Jasmine had got the herbs ready after matching them, mix them and added them into a leaf to hold them.

She place in the bears paw and hold it down as the herb get into the pain.

"That shall do it." She said, "But I need something to tie around the paw to hold the leaf."

Buttons had a thought and the one thing she can do. She take off the blue ribbon in her mane and tie the leaf around the bear. As soon is done, the bear is getting a bit better.

"There you go Mr Bear." She said proudly, "You'll feel better in no time."

"Are you happy now?" Sweet Stuff ask.

The bear is very happy with a big smile, that the ponies were so helpful to him.

"That's good. And have some yummy honey."

Sweet Stuff had found some fresh honey while she is helping Jasmine finding some herbs and she know that bears like honey.

Just now the ponies need to move on and will be alright as he eats his honey.

"Bye Mr Bear." Melody wave to the bear. "Take of yourself."

"Enjoy your honey." Sweet Stuff replied.

"And you can keep the ribbon." Buttons added.

"Are you sure about that?" ask Ember. "That is one of your best ribbons."

"It fine. I've got platy of them back in my shop."

"But as for you Sweet Stuff." Ember turn to Sweet Stuff, "You really had us scare when you face the bear. Even you Melody."

"I was just doing what I have to do." Said Melody. "Showing a bit of kindness with a song."

"And I have to stand up tall." Sweet Stuff added. "And give a smile to make the bad go away and give them something sweet like honey.

"That really makes ponies like us happy and…" she begin to giggle, "laugh."

She laugh happily as she went on, so does the other ponies. Even Ember her worries for her lifelong friends is about to fade. That it feels great to have some friends by her side, it's much better than she hoped and remember. Which it did help them to forget the fear of the forest and getting close to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Maren Tone, Gloria was just recovered a little when she, Wind Whistler and Corn Flour had heard that Ember and her five mare friends had went into The Shimmering Forest to The Eastern Tower to face Terra.

Filbert, Martino and Fixit were in shock too, even Arthur that he is now worried about Ember. Though he is still resting and not ready to get his straight up.

"We must go after them!" Corn Flour demanded "They could be killed in there with no protection."

"But we're not sure we can find them or catch up to them." Said Wind Whistler, "It will be hard if Terra will be expecting us."

"But you can let them get hurt." Filbert inquired, "They might need our help."

"We can't help right now." Said Gloria as she can walk a bit. "We just have to have fate in Ember, she still needs the golden heart."

"What about Jasmine, Melody, Sweet Stuff, Buttons and Shooting Star?" ask Corn Flour. "What can they do?"

"I don't know, even for their safety. But will go to them as soon as I regen my powers and until Arthur recovers his straight. Let just hope that our girls will be alright."

* * *

Ember and her friends are getting close to The Eastern Tower, where Terra is hold the golden heart. Ember is desperate to get it back, Galloping Valley is still under Terra's dark magic and the ponies and creatures are still counting on her.

She won't let them down again, even with her five friends that they were great help getting through the forest in one peace. Like escaping the timberwolves and calming an angry bear. But it is still not over, for she'll be facing Terra again and she need to keep her friends safe, without getting hurt by Terra wrath.

The ponies made their way through the trees of the forest, until at last they found the tower. It was an old watchtower, which is still stands and built high up. But until Terra took it over, she made it as a dark tower with lightning bolts bursting out.

"So that's The Eastern Tower." Jasmine inquired looking at the tower. "I never thought that it has been abandon for years."

"And now that witch bird Terra is using it as her nest." Sweet Stuff.

Ember can feel the heart energy. That is close and inside the tower, just at the heights top.

"Come on." She said. "We're almost there." She hurried along to the tower and her friends followed. Although Ember stop, nearly fell off an edge of a gorge and the tower is just at the other side.

"How do we get across this?" Buttons wonder.

"Duh, look." mutter Sweet Stuff pointing to a rope bridge near to the ponies.

"Now that should be easy." Said Shooting Star.

"Too easy I think." Ember mutter with a thought, "Terra well be expecting us."

"Come on Ember. You not really think that witch had notice us coming to her?"

As they head to the bridge, Shooting Star had spoken to soon as she didn't know.

Just at the top of the tower, Terra the harpy witch is looking around the area. Until she spotted the six ponies are about get across the robe bridge. She also notice Ember, the alicorn princess she had met and knowing she has come to take back what is her.

"So, I'm about to expect some visitors." she said to herself with a grin on her beak face. "Along with their princess. Am I? I think I'll give them a welcome present."

She waited until the ponies were haft way on the bridge, when she shot out a bean from her eyes on the start of the bridge and getting the ropes of the bridge to break.

Melody heard the break of the rope that was behind her, because she was last in line. She turn to check it with her head and she gasped.

"Quick!" she cried. "The bridge is about to fall!"

The ponies notice and hurried to the other side. Melody, Shooting Star and Ember quickly get in the air with their wings. Lucky they can fly, but the others three ponies can't.

As the side of the bridge is about to brake in a few seconds, Jasmine, Buttons and Sweet Stuff hold to the bridge until the side of it fell as the ropes brook. The unicorn and the two earth ponies had avoid to fall off the broken bridge and it's a long way down of the gorge to a deep river.

Ember and the two pegasus had got to the other side close to the tower and they need to save their friends from falling.

"Ember," Buttons yelled, "Melody, Shooting Star! Help!"

"Just hold on!" Ember replied, "We'll get you up!"

"Well hurry!" cried Jasmine, "We can't hold on much longer!"

Ember, Melody and Shooting Star are about to pull the bridge so they can pull the other up. But as Terra is watch them, she had other plan.

She shot another beam and aim it to the ground. Until a Minotaur made out of the stone and with glowing red eyes. Terra had made the monster with her dark magic and get to attack the ponies.

Ember, Shooting Star and Melody are trying to get their three friends up the bridge that they didn't notice the rising of the Minotaur. But when they hear the snorting and moaning coming from behind and they've turn to meet the Minotaur stomping towards them.

"This must be the work of Terra!" Ember said in shock of another treat.

"I'll keep him busy," suggested Shooting Star with her act of courage, "while you too help our friends."

"No Shooting Star! It's too dangers!"

Shooting Star ignore Ember warnings and flew against the minotaur. Good thing she can fly with her wings that the beast cannot catch her.

"All right you over sizes bull!" Shooting Star smirked, "Let's see what you're made off!"

The Minotaur is now lock on to Shooting Star, as he try to catch her and run her down. But Shooting Star is much too quick for him, as she fly about in front of him and zoom around him.

"Do you think Shooting Star can handle that thing?" ask Melody in worried.

"I hope so." Said Ember. "But right now, we the others to worried about."

Ember decided to use her magic to lift her friends, since the bridge is too heavy to pull up. Jasmine is the first to be lifted, because she is first in line and close to the top of the gorge. Melody flew down to get Sweet Stuff for she is close to the bottom of the broken bridge.

Shooting Star is try her bust to keep hold of the minotaur, by avoiding his charges and getting himself beating by knocking on trees or as she kick the dirt of him. But the monster is made of magic and the stone that his body is too thick to break.

As Shooting Star is losing out of time, her friends are in trouble and she had an unbeatable beast in her wing. She must find a way to stop the beast. But then she realized that there is a deep river down the gorge and then the gears are turning into her head.

When Ember had finally got Jasmine up to safety and then Buttons. Melody has got a hold of Sweet Stuff and then gently put her down with the others.

They were about to help Shooting Star, but then she came to the edge of the cliff not too close to her friends as they watch in wonder.

"Hey you slowpoke!" she shouted to the Minotaur, "I think you're so slow and stupid that you can never run down a pony like me!"

That kind of insulting is making the stone minotaur mad, as he got his hands to the ground, kick back some dirt from his hoofs, snort out his nostrils and charge at Shooting Star as she stand still.

He was coming to her as she was in front of a stampede.

"Shooting Star! Get out of the way!" cried Ember.

Then the Minotaur got closer, Shooting Star jump off the gorge and shot herself to the air. Just in time to move away from the Minotaur, as he falls down the gorge and hit the deep dark river with a huge splash. The Minotaur is really made out of that he sucked and drowned in the river.

Shooting Star land on the ground and sighs, when her friends came along.

"Shooting Star, are you O.K?" Ember question.

"Oh yeah, but whew." Shooting Star said with believed. "I mean that big bull is really tough."

That made Sweet Stuff giggled.

"That was brave and cleaver of you." Said Melody, "And you did give us same time to help Jasmine, Buttons and Sweet Stuff."

"Yeah, how lucky." Buttons sighs.

Ember is pleased to see that her friends are safe, but as she turn to the tower. She realized this is not over. She guessing that Terra had notice her and her friends. Ember can't let her stop her not what can of game that bird witch is planning.

"I know what you are thinking Ember." Said Shooting Star notice Ember as she look at the tower.

"Yes." Ember turned to her friends. "If we can't stop this, Terra will win. That is why I must have the golden heart back. Let's go while we still have time."

Her friends agreed, Terra's witch craft is growing and it will spread across Equestria. And Ember needs some help getting the heart and stop Terra.

So they a brooch the tower, following a small path to door. But as they didn't know that the harpy witch is watching, with a wicked look.

* * *

 **As they say in Cinderella, at of kindness and courage. Like help the poor bear with kindness and a bit of laughter. And facing a mean minotaur with courage and loyalty.**

 **If you can guest what I mean. Or not.**


	7. The nest of the witch

**All for the heart, the land and a battle ageist the wicked witch.**

* * *

The ponies had approached The Eastern Tower and they search for the door of the tower to get in. When the found, they wonder if its lock or not. Ember try to push it open, but it won't botch.

"Let's burst it open with some kicks." Suggest Jasmine. "And it will be easy if the two of us can do it."

"I'm with you Jas." Shooting Star agreed to help.

They walk up to the door, turn around and kick the door with their back legs. They nearly got it, until they burst the door opened. It makes a lot of noise and had the bats flying out through the windows.

"That was too easy." Shooting Star said about the open of the door.

"Maybe too easy." Ember muttered.

Inside the tower is quite cold and creepy. The ponies see nothing but broken tables, chairs and cobwebs everywhere. Even the next room has nothing but empty baskets and barrels.

"So what shall we do?" Buttons wonder.

Just before any of the ponies said a word, the door that they've just gone right through had suddenly slam itself and now its pitch black inside.

The ponies screamed that they're in the darkness, but Ember use her horn to lighten the place up. Buttons is doing the something.

"What just happen?" Sweet Stuff wonder with a shock.

"Something must have shut the door." Said Jasmine. "Or someone."

"I you think Terra had been expecting us?" Melody ask.

"I think so." Said Ember, "Let see if we can find any stairs."

"Stairs?" Shooting Star wondered. "What for?"

"Terra should be at the high point of the tower. And if we find the stairs they can lead us to her net and the golden heart."

"Are those the stairs?" Sweet Stuff point to something behind Ember.

She shine some light on it and the stairs had been reviled. They led to the top to the tower, the ponies cannot see what's up there. They see some stone steps are missing and they can hear the sound of the bellowing wind, which came from the small windows of the tower.

"You saying that Terra could be up there?" Shooting Star ask.

"I bet so." Said Ember. "And I think I should go alone."

"What!?" cried the ponies in shock.

"But Ember you can't face that witch all by yourself." Complied Buttons.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk you getting hurt. I appreciate of what you did for me by coming here. But I'm the only one who can use the golden heart and stand against Terra.

"This is my duty as princess and my way of responsibility. I let you, my mother and every pony down, but I won't let it happen again."

"But Ember…" Melody try to say something.

"I'm sorry. But this is the good for it. Please try to understand, I don't what to lose my friends to that monster."

The five mare were in silence for a moment. They don't want Ember to go alone and facing the harpy witch. They really care for her, even having her as a lifelong friend.

But close to understand of what Ember will try her best as their princess and a protector of their home. She is an alicorn and had powers that is enough to fight anything dangers.

"Well," Jasmine said slowly, "O.K. We'll…hold down the hoof here."

The other had to agreed, but to their hearts that they couldn't. But had they have to for Ember.

Ember was please about but feeling bad of leavening them. Like she left to Cantorlot. But she need had to make sure that her friends are out of this chaos and think what's best for them and to herself.

"Thank you," said Ember before she head up. "And…wish me luck."

"We hope you'll will." Muttered Shooting Star.

As Ember took few look at her friends, she hurry up the stairs to the top of the tower alone, with the light on her horn to see through the dark.

Her friends watch her go and hoping she be alright without them.

* * *

Ember went up the stairs to the top of The Eastern Tower, with the light of her horn. She can feel the cold breeze, the darkness close a bit around her and there was no sound of Terra. But she'll know her when she reach the top and even there are small windows of the tower that the wind through. But there was no light appeared from them that it is still dark outside and still cover with dark clouds of Terra's witch craft.

As Ember continued going up, she never thought that she is now alone and had her friends stay behind. She find it hard of being alone, even the things she had to do. That she use to be a student like Twilight Sparkle and now she a princess that she'll take responsibility. Like she told her friends and for their sake as normal ponies and there no point of getting them involved.

It was the best she can do, if she truly love them.

When she finally made to the top of the tower, she carefully take a peek and she can see some broken cross bows that the ponies from long ago use to defends. And the watching points of the tower, old and broken seats.

And then something caught her eye. A huge nest made out of branches and leaves in the middle of the floor and a stander far from it. Ember is betting the golden heart is hidden in the nest and hope that Terra is not around to surprise her. But she had a feeling that she could be betting her. That it looks easy, but Ember cannot risk it as she went slowly to the nest.

As she went closer, she wonder if there a sight of the harpy or a sound of her. But there was still no sign of her, which is good or maybe too soon to realize it.

When Ember had made it to the nest, she began to search of the golden heart. That it must be in it. But as she search through the branches, the twigs and the leaves of the nest. There was no sign of it, as it is not in the nest.

"What did Terra had done with it?" Ember wonder to herself. "Where did she hide the heart?"

She question was soon to answer, when she feel the blow of the wind and then a laughing sound coming from nowhere inside the tower. Then Ember is beginning to realize it's a trap.

She heard the flap of wings and something had got its talons on the bird stander towards Ember. It was Terra reviled herself and to Ember horror, she got the golden heart around her neck. She fear that Terra is planning to use it against her, but Terra can't possible willed it and only Ember can use it.

"Looking for something?" Terra questioned.

Ember did not speak and seeing that is so terrified and so big up close. But she cannot let that scared her. She had come this far and she cannot let Terra stop her.

"You dare to challenge me? That you have come this far?"

"I do dare." Ember bellowed. "I'll not be beat down by the likes of you and I'm ending this terror! Now give me back the heart!"

Terra laughed and rose her wings out.

"If you want this precious item of yours." She hissed. "You have to fight for it. If you still have the spark to do it."

"Bring it, you witch!"

Ember open her wings and light her horn to have another round with Terra.

"But I _am_ a witch!" Terra chuckled. "And to make this more interesting. Let's hit the skies."

She lifted off the stander with the golden heart and take off by breaking through the roof of the tower.

Ember flew after her as her wings can lift her. She in now in for the fight of her life and she still need the heart to take down the terra of the skies.

* * *

Back where Ember's friends are, they heard the sound from the top of the tower and began to worry.

"What's happen up there?" Buttons wonder.

"I don't know." Said Jasmine. "But it looks like Ember had just met up with Terra."

"You mean she realized we're here?" ask Melody, "And waited for Ember to come?"

"And if Terra still has the golden heart in her talons." Buttons added. "Ember won't be able to manage without it."

"We've have to go and help Ember!" Shooting Star suggested.

"But Ember doesn't want us to get involved in this." Melody reminding.

"But we have to do something." Sweet Stuff snapped. "We can't just leave Ember facing that bird witch all by herself."

"Your right Sweet Stuff." Shooting Star agreed. "Ember is our friend and she maybe needs us."

Jasmine, Melody and Buttons find hard to understand, they don't want to disobey Ember words before she went off on her own because she an alicorn princess. But they are close to agree with Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff. Ember is their princess and their best friend.

"Then…" said Jasmine, "Let's go. But first we need some light to see the stairs."

"You got me." Buttons smiled and light her horn. Lucky she learns how to do that spell and as she shine through the upper way to the tower.

* * *

Ember is facing Terra, as she try to blast her with her beam and tackle her with her horn. Terra is so fast then before, as she try to grab Ember with her talons, zap her with her eye blast, and strike her with her beck. But Ember manage to dough her attacks by rolling sideways left and right. She became much faster now that she never done before.

The air fight went on, as they were above the tower and the forest, just in the clouds of the dark sky. As lightning strikes pass and the chill of the wind blows through.

Ember is trying her best to get close to Terra and try to get the golden heart out of her talons. But she is quite dangers to get close.

Just then, she was about to play chicken with Terra, she flew in full speed towards her with her horn lit up. Terra does the same and had her burning red eyes lock on Ember. As they got close, Ember use her teleport to avoid the strike of the harpy, which made her stopped in her flight. Ember reappear beside Terra and shot her with her beam, with a good hit. Ember realized she need to be cunning, if she can get the chance.

When Terra get shot by Ember beam, the golden heart came off from Terra's neck and fell from her. Ember notice when she try to take it from Terra and then dive down after it. As fast as her wings can.

She cannot lose the heart, is her only hope to defect Terra once and for all and restore her homeland.

Terra watch as she recovered.

"You are a cleaver little pony." She said. "But not quite cleaver enough." Then she went after Ember.

The golden heart is falling above the tower and Ember was much close to it. But she can hear the sound of Terra's wing, as she is coming and getting close behind her.

She use her magic to get hold of the heart, as she finally got it back. But then Terra was in rage, that she use her screech. That same thing she use on Gloria and much deadly.

Ember was caught in it that it hurts her head and had her crash down through the roofs of the tower. The golden heart had lead just far away from Ember. As she got herself up with a woozy head, but recover a bit. As she hurry over to get the heart, Terra came crash in and got it back in her talons.

"Do you think you can defect me!?" Terra inquired. "I am unbeatable!"

She blow the whole roof off with her wings and cry with her screech, as the storm grow stronger and darker with lightings strike down.

Ember is about to shot another beam from her horn, but then Terra let out her screeching cry on the red alicorn. Ember quickly use her shield to protect her, but it can't hold much longer. Terra's screech is so strong that it will soon break Ember's constrictions and get her to pass out.

Ember's shield is about to break and she can't handle Terra on her own. She feared that will failed again and unable to get the heart back. What will she do?

* * *

 **Oh dare, Ember is on hear own. What will her friends do? Even without Twilight ad her friends. The will be something new, which we will find out.**


	8. We are one with the heart

**Enjoy this, because there is something that the heart of gold can do.**

* * *

As Terra's screech went on Ember and she is trying to keep her shield up. But then shield fad and Ember is now pin down by Terra's screech. When the harpy stopped, Ember was now struggling and still down.

"What wrong little princess?" Terra inquried with a grin. "Had enough?"

Ember can move a little and still struggle to get up, as her hoofs can push her up. She can't lose hope of what will become of valley, her mother, her friends and to all who live there. Even Equestria.

"No." she muttered, "I will not let you win."

"But I have won. I have control of the skies and land of this area. I have everything and you have nothing."

The evil bird was close to be right and Ember was about to lose hope. When…

"She has us!" cried a voice.

It came from behind Ember. When she turn to it, she was surprise to find her friends came in and hurry over to help her up.

"You stay away from are friend!" Shooting Star shouted.

"What are you all doing?" Ember wonder in shock. "I thought I told you to…"

"We couldn't stay where we are." Jasmine explained. "We feared that you won't be able to handle Terra on your own. So we just have to come after."

"We want to help you Ember." Melody insisted to Ember. "Just like we did from the start."

"Which is just like I said," Shooting Star added, "We wouldn't let have all the excitement."

Ember could not believe her ears. Do those five remember what she told them earlier?

"We understand that you do have responsibility right now." Said Buttons. "And that you are now a princess and a keeper.

"But don't you see Ember. You are not alone, you still have us."

"We here for you." Sweet Stuff hugging Ember. "We don't want to miss out."

"We were proud to have you as a princess," Melody said, "and lucky to have you as a friend."

"You've came up here," Ember wonder in a surprise, "to…help…me?"

"You are a true dear friend Ember." Jasmine said. "We know you don't want us to get invalid, but in our hearts we knew that you need us by your side."

"We can do anything," added Melody, "if we're together."

"As best friends." Sweet Stuff added too.

"Really?" ask Ember.

"Of course, that's the golden line of friendship." Shooting Star said to finish of what they are saying. "And that can never be taken away. So we're here for you right now."

Ember is still not sure about getting her five friends invalid, she was afraid of what will happen to them. But she is happy to have them with her. Her sprite was lightened in her, she can see that friendship is magic and getting some self-confident in her.

Ember does have a bond with Jasmine, Shooting Star, Buttons, Melody and Sweet Stuff. They too help to find the golden heart and right now, they were trying to help her get it back and help her continued as a princess. They don't really care if she had her wings and her crown, she is still their friend and they are a part of her.

They were not like Twilight's friends in Ponyville. But they are such like them, not the same personality. But different with their kindness, loyalty and generosity.

She is happy to have her they around, they've help her every step of the way. She now can see that Shooting Star is right, she still have them and the bond them share.

It was the best moment she had.

Until Terra interrupt. "How touchy. Six friends together again. But enough of this friendship nonsense! Time to finish you off!"

She let another screech on to the six ponies. They notice with a shocking surprise and they quickly haggled together.

The screech is on to them, but something is protecting them and made Terra stop in wonder. Then came with a surprise.

A sparkling magical force that came from the ponies. They notice that made have come from Ember or from themselves. Ember can feel the sparks of her friends and got conation to the golden heart.

Ember was surprise of what's happening. She doesn't understand it, her own five friends are not presenting the elements of harmony like Twilight and her friends. But then she remember she can share the magic of the heart, if she is with some friends and the golden heart is now have the same magic as the elements. As it was part of the new element 'hope' and the magic of friendship is added to the heart. Then Ember can see that it is not the elements that give the heart extra power, it was her friends' hearts and bonds of love and friendship.

She has given her five friends the spark of the golden heart and the magic they needed. That is something that Ember and her gang can unleash.

Just then the golden heart began to glow and burn Terra's hold of it to get lose. It magic is full of good will that bad soul cannot hold. Terra let go of the heart as her hold burns and the heart has return to its keeper, when it flows above the ponies.

"What's going on!?" she demanded, "What can of trick is this!?"

"It is the magic that was added to the golden heart." Ember told Terra. "And that kind of magic I can share with my friends with the sprite I present."

She unleash the magic of the heart and the heart shine its power in to Ember and to her friends, to begin the transformation. The same one that Ember had with Twilight before. The five ponies are about to become one with the heart and Ember's spark.

The golden line patters appeared on their body, with eye shadows, makings which they are close to the eyes, ears clips on their pony ears and golden streaks in their manes and tails with tiny golden bits of their cutie makes.

Melody and Shooting Star had golden patters in their wings. Buttons and Ember had their horns with golden lines and Ember had her wings with lines like Melody and Shooting Star and they are more dazzling.

Ember had not only share the magic of the golden heart to her own friends, but she feel their sparks and heart united together.

"We are one with the heart." Said Ember as she and friends shine so brightly. "And one with the element that is a part of the heart…Hope. But there is more….we all present most powerful magic that was also added to the heart, that gives it extra power."

"What was that?" Terra demand as she flew up.

"The magic of friendship."

Ember's and her friendship eyes began to glow and the shimmering light glows brighter, as they power up the golden heart. When it fills up with colourful light in the centre and with shiny wings appeared from it. Then it blast out a rainbow with golden sparkles, which combined the magic of friendship and the heart's power of goodness. That can change, give life and restore.

The blast had caught Terra before she can escape, which made her screamed that she is now defect by the six mares with the golden heart. When she was hit, the magic wrap around her until she was in a shiny sphere.

They Ember and her friends unleash a shimmering colourful light with golden sparkle, which turn to be a showering fountain of golden sparkles, like fireworks. It began its rays, to undo Terra's control of the forest, the sky and the valley.

* * *

Just then, Wind Whistler, Corn Flour and the colts Martino, Filbert and Fixit. Alone with Gloria and Arthur were just recovered. They were just about to enter the forest to go after the six mare. But something stop them.

There was a colourful light with shimmering sparkles passing through and across the skies. Gloria can sense powerful magic and it was just like the same magic that was been use few weeks ago. The other had seen it before too and Gloria can guess who is doing it that make her so glad.

The shimmering light is restoring the forest and the valley to normal. Even the sky that was no longer covered in dark clouds, only the beautiful night sky. As the magic continues, it shower everyway with golden sparkles,

"I never thought this will be so beautiful." Said Wind Whistler admiring the shower of golden sparkles, the same ones she seen before few weeks ago.

"And everything is returning to normal." Corn Flour added.

"But what does it mean?" wonder Fixit.

"I think Ember had defected Terra." Said Filbert in thought.

"But I bet she doesn't do it alone." Arthur Insisted.

"I think you're right." Gloria agreed.

* * *

The mare finish their magic, as they return to their normal selves and the golden heart is around Ember neck again.

"That was amazing." Yelled Sweet Stuff with delight.

"And I never thought that feeling the magic of the heart and the spark of hope and friendship could be so beautiful." Said Melody.

"I think so too." Buttons agreed and getting a high hoof from Melody. "And I do love the patters we had in gold."

But then, they wondered what is happen to Terra. She had transformed, she is no longer an evil harpy. But a beautiful bird, which the ponies had never seen before.

"O.K." Shooting Star feeling confused. "What just happen?"

"You have free me from this terrible curse." Said the bird. "My real name is Bright Wing and I didn't mean to harm to you young ponies.

"I am sorry from the thing I've done. But I was trap in a dark curse, which change me into Terra, the harpy witch you had face."

"You were under an evil spell?" ask Jasmine.

Bright Wing explained what happened. She was I free bird, but when an evil force had enchant her and transform into Terra and gone made by bringing terror to Galloping Valley. The curse was so powerful, that the poor bird cannot break free. Even being imprison in that cave and try to continue the fear.

"Who or what was it that changes you?" ask Ember in wonder.

"I don't know." Bright Wing went on. "But it was a terrible time for me."

"But you are free and restore. Right?" Declared Sweet Stuff.

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you brave ponies and your friendship."

"Yes." Ember agreed. "I've couldn't have done it without the five of you. And how happy I was to hear you, to see you and how much I care about you.

"I sorry I didn't get confidents in you. I was afraid of what will happen to you. But now, with you be my side. Everything will turn out right. When I can felt in each one of your heart and how I can share the golden heart with you with my spark."

"Because we have our own magic of friendship." Said Buttons.

"You mean, the _golden line_ of friendship." Insisted Shooting Star. "Right?"

"I bet so." Ember agreed.

"But how could we have the magic of friendship?" Melody wondered. "Does it existed in Ponyville with Princess Twilight? Or in the elements of harmony?"

"There more to that. Its everyway and we have it too. Twilight had share it with me and I've share to you. Because I love you."

"We love you too Ember." Said Jasmine. The other four ponies felt the same thing and have a group hug.

"I love you too girls." Ember replied happily.

She had never felt so happy, even with her lifelong friends. She is really back where she belong and where her destiny lies with.

* * *

 **That's beautiful, even with the new element that I made up and with friends. Don't go yet, there's one more chapter to go and there's maybe a song and something else.**


	9. Golden line of friendship

**It was so hard to finish this but I did it.**

 **This is it, the last chapter. So enjoy it.**

* * *

On the next day, when the sun shine on the valley. That has been restored to its beauty, with flowers and sparkling rivers and falls. The Shimmering Forest is also restored and back to its peaceful way. All the animals returned to their homes, happy to have their forest back and the valley.

Ember and her friends return home safely with the golden heart. They had meet up with Gloria, Wind Whistler, Corn Flour and the colts, that they were disappointed that they had miss out.

They explained about Bright Wing, who used to be known as Terra the terror of the skies and the harpy witch. It was surprising of what the three head ponies had learned. As for Bright Wing, she left to start over her life as a free bird, she ask Ember for some forgiveness of what she did.

Gloria had expect the forgiveness and then said to Ember. "You've had grown up, my dearest daughter. That I am so proud of you.

"You have really proven yourself as a true princess. How you risk your own life to save our valley and keep our hopes alive."

"Thanks mum." Said Ember. "But it was not just me who defected Terra. I had my friends with me and then I realized about something."

"What was that?"

"I was worried right from beginning, when I came back. I was worried that I couldn't manage myself as a princess for the part of Equestria and take on with some responsibility. And when I had face Terra on my own and I had to do my part. When my old friends wanted to go with me to help out, I could not let my friends get invalid to any possible and to any theat.

"But they can never leave my side that I should give some confidents and believing in them and me. And then I realized I am not alone and they are still the good friends I had, even you are my lifelong friends.

"When we share the magic of the golden heart along with our friendship and our sparks, everything will turn out right and," Ember finish, "something inside will glow bright than ever."

"Indeed it had." Said a voice. Coming where the sun is rise. Princess Celestia appeared to them.

"Princess Celestia!" Ember in for a surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Since I heard of what is happen in your valley," Celestia explained. "I've being trying to get to you, because I was worried that you cannot handle. Even without Twilight and her friends.

"But it seems that you've have succeed, by using the golden hearts' powers. By restoring life and change the corrupting hearts into good and pure.

"And I notice you've shared the heart with you own five friends and shown that you had your own magic of friendship that is pure as gold."

"Well that surprise Twilight?" ask Ember. "If I write to her."

"I think so." Celestia agreed with a wink.

* * *

There was now a celebration in Maren Tone, as the décor of ribbons are hang up and balloons are up. It was a celebration of the defect of Terra and Ember success, along with her five best friends by her side.

She is no longer feeling worried as a princess, infect it feels good. She also understands a lot of things of the golden heart. She soon become the fourth head pony, but she will continued her mother hoof prints. As a new leader of the valley and Maren Tone.

Shooting Star is enjoying herself as one of the heroes of Galloping Valley. She wonder if she'll be great as Rainbow Dash. Her mum Wind Whistler was a bit mad of going into the corrupting forest, but she was proud to see that her own daughter shine.

Sweet Stuff had also made her mum and her sister proud. That she had got them worried sick, when they heard she went off.

Jasmine is happy to see that flowers are back to their beauty, the same way as Melody can hear the sweet music of the birds and the look of the animals.

Buttons had added a new ribbon to her hair, since she had some extra ones and given her old one to the bear. It was genres thing she can do.

Arthur is glad to see that Ember had succeed herself as a princess and how she shine with golden sparkles. He will also will never leave her side and help her with her duties.

Filbert was also amazed of what the six mares had done and had Jasmine blush without him knowing.

Fixit and Martino were still disappointed that they miss the action of Terra and they can't believe that they six mares had made to the tower without them. But they are proud to see that they have succeed and maybe next they will not be left out.

As the celebrations begins and all ponies talk and dance, until Princess Celestia came up on stage.

"We had gather here for the heroism of Princess Ember and five her friends." she started. "They had stood up the evil Terra, by freeing the true from of her as she was prison in a dark curse and saving Galloping Valley from the covering of terror.

"Ember had proven herself as a true princess, by doing for the sake of those she cared and for the land she was raised. She also share the magic of the golden heart that she present with her five friends, with the magic of friendship that was added to the heart. Which bring the birth of the golden line of friendship."

The ponies cheered out loud with joy. As Celestia move away to let Princess Ember and her friends Shooting Star, Jasmine, Sweet Stuff, Melody and Buttons appeared on stage. As they smile and wave to them.

Ember step forward and begin her speech. "My friends and family. I want to thank you, for believing. That I realized that the valley is still my home, where to I should believe and where I belong.

"But I want you to know that I realized to friendship is magical, that was added to the heart. And I never realized it without my five friends. How we share the golden line of the heart and the magic of friendship. How it help me find the inner straight, from within.

"I am truly grateful and I will be there for you all, as well if you are welling to be there for me. I've made myself the luckiest pony I am for this night.

"Thank you friends," she finish, "Thank you every pony."

The ponies cheered again.

"Great work. Princess!

"Long live the princess!"

"And to her five friends!"

As Gloria watches her daughter on stage, she was in tears that how she shine and have grown. She'll always be there when Ember need her, just as much as Ember will be there if her mother need her.

Melody had organize a song that she wrote and like to share it with Ember and the four mares. Letting Ember go first, as the music starts.

" _We now present, the golden line of friendship._

 _It is now a part of us, which we can share to each other."_

Melody. _"We have friendship and love. That can never go away._

" _There a new start of something wonderful, with the song of harmony."_

Jasmine. _"It is our time to shine, with our own magic that we had right now._

 _For our friendship, carries on with…"_

Ember and her friends. _"The golden line of friendship. The shimmering light from our hearts._

" _There is no fear and despair. Along if we can believe in love and hope. That will bring, the golden line of friendship._

" _The golden line…_

 _The golden line…_

 _The golden line of Friendship._

" _Oh."_

Shooting Star. _"Don't be afraid, of what you are afraid of._

 _If you can trust in yourself and believe in friendship and hope._

 _Then everything will turn out alright."_

Buttons. _"It an open book, of a new start. So open your eyes and your heart._

" _Then you can see something wonderful that it can tell that you are not alone."_

Sweet Stuff. _"If you have friends that can be by you side and help you see that a true friend is all you need, to make your life complete._

" _If you can believe…"_

Ember and her friends. _"The golden line of friendship. The shimmering light from our hearts."_

" _There is no fear and despair. Along if we can believe in love and hope. That will bring, the golden line of friendship._

Ember. _"No darkness or coldness can take us, along our hearts are warm and bright._

" _There is nothing can ever change and there is a start of something new._

The six mares. _"Our friendship carries on and it will keep us strong and alive!"_

" _We had the golden line of friendship. The shimmering light from our hearts._

" _There is no fear and despair. Along if we can believe in love and hope. That will bring, the golden line of friendship._

" _The sparks of our heart. The part of harmony._

" _We'll shine like the stars and sing with our hearts._

Ember. _"With the golden line…_

" _The golden line…_

" _The golden line…_

 _The six mares. "The golden line…of friendship."_

As the song and the music end. Every pony cheer out loud for their great song. Even Celestia is enjoying it.

But the show is not over. As Shooting Star zoom to the night sky in full speed. Like the sonic rainboom that Rainbow Dash did, Shooting Star made a star burst. Which like fireworks, with showering sparkles.

That Shooting Star flies through the night, as she is like a shooting star and had some sparkles coming from behind her.

"How does she do that?" Buttons wonder.

"I don't know." Said Sweet Stuff. "But that was awesome."

"That remind me of Rainbow Dash." Ember said looking at the skies and thought about her. Then she thought about Twilight.

* * *

In Ponyville, in the golden oak library. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike the little dragon had heard about Galloping Valley. Then Celestia had send a letter to her.

They were worried at first, but cannot believe Ember and her friends had save their home on their own.

"I can't believe Ember made it through." Twilight amazed. "And how she manage to detect Terra."

"But she hasn't done it alone." Fluttershy declared "Jasmine, Melody, Buttons, Sweet Stuff and Shooting Star were with her."

"And they were given the golden hearts' powers." Added Applejack. "Just like we had."

"It was so surprising!" wailed Pinkie Pie. "I we had magical power with the elements and Ember present the golden heart. But now she had share it with her _own_ best friends, how they are mostly like us.

"But they don't present the elements, they are we part of the golden heart and the seventh element that was born in the heart." Before Pinkie could finish, she take a deep breath and finished. "How different it that!?"

"And so surprise that got those gorgeous golden patters." said Rarity thought about the golden line patters.

"Well we should have been there." Rainbow Dash complained. "And I can't believe that those other ponies had taken down a bird witch without our help."

"It was Ember duties to protect her home." Insisted Twilight. "And her chance as a princess. And if her old friends hadn't come along with her, she'll wouldn't succeed.

"Ember had her change to shine and it appears she and her friends present the magic of friendship. Like us."

The mares six had to admit. That they were proud for their old friend Ember. Then Spike remembered something.

"Oh. I just forgot." He said. "There a letter from Ember."

Twilight took the letter and read it.

" _Dear Twilight,_

" _Hope that you are well and hope I had the chance to see you, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Including Spike._

" _I like you to know that you 'really' not the only one who is worried about being a princess. But I had my old friends to help me, even my mother._

" _Things are getting better for me in Galloping Valley and Maren Tone. But I still have a lot to learn like you and there is more about the golden heart that I can learn. I can still use it for any trouble and share its powers with my friends, like you share your friendship with me._

" _This prove that friendship is magic and so powerful that is now a part of me and can never be taken away._

" _Let our hearts be contacted, if we needed from each other_

" _Your friend, Princess Ember Pureheart."_

"Do you think we can visit Ember?" Spike ask.

"Maybe one time we will." Twilight agreed. "I sure like to see her again, and her friends." When she found a picture of Ember and her friends that was with the letter.

* * *

 **I write the song myself, it was _also_** **hard to work it out. I thought I was going to put in one of my favourite pop song, but I had to put in a new song.**

 **I thought I put Twilight and her friends, I couldn't leave them out.**

 **There are more stories of Ember Pureheart. But for now, I need a break. I had another things to do in mind.**


End file.
